<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Party Happy Havoc by TheOkayWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033958">Party Happy Havoc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOkayWriter/pseuds/TheOkayWriter'>TheOkayWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All The Ships, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Drunken Flirting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Karaoke, Kyoko and Byakuya are friends, M/M, Multi, Naegi makoto has adhd cause f it, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Party, Partying, Slice of Life, Underage Drinking, eventually all the characters will show up, i love gencocider jill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOkayWriter/pseuds/TheOkayWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While doing work for school, Makoto is invited to a class 78 party in the rec room, full of friends and karaoke. Problems arise when a certain someone sneaks a little bit of alcohol into the class party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Party Happy Havoc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>There are two things you need to attend this school... One, you have to already be attending high school. Two, you have to be the very best at what you do. No ordinary student could enroll here. The only way in is if you're scouted by the school itself. And standing there at the gate of the ultimate school filled with the ultimate students… ...was me. Before we go any farther, I guess I should introduce myself. My name's <strong>Makoto Naegi.</strong></em>
</p><hr/>
<p>Makoto looked up from his bedside hearing a familiar knocking sound at his door which had been a frequent occurrence from his months at Hope Peak Academy. “Coming Kyoko!” The short boy scrambled up from his desk which had papers scattered about. He fumbled a bit, tripping up on his chair, before reaching the doorway. Unlocking the door revealed Kyoko, stunning as always. She was certainly a presence to be held. Tall, long hair, perfect face, none of that really mattered to Makoto much. Something about her demeanor and the way they could just talk to one another for hours on end about seemingly nothing made it even better to hang around her.</p>
<p>“I was wondering when you were going to answer,” She smiled the way she normally did when she was being coy, “If anything, I could have sat out here for an hour and you would’ve never answered.” Makoto became tense for a second. If what she was saying was true, that means he hadn’t heard her first knocks. The thought made him turn almost bright pink.</p>
<p>Makoto began, “Oh no. Sorry, did I not hear you? I re-” She snickered a bit.</p>
<p>“Makoto, not everything I say is that serious? It was a joke. . .” Makoto laughed awkwardly, still not registering her previous sarcasm. Kyoko rested her arm a bit on Makoto’s head causing him to push it off laughing. She always made his day brighter even if the things she said sometimes confused him.</p>
<p>And by sometimes. . .</p>
<p>Usually it meant most of the time.</p>
<p>“Anyway, the reason I stopped by your room was to inform you that we were allowed to have a party in the rec room and I wanted to see if you'd like to come with me?”</p>
<p>Makoto brightened up a bit, “Wait, party in the recreation room? That's so cool.” He began to think for a moment to add to his statement, “. . . Who’s going to be there?” Kyoko looked off into the distance for a moment before answering. They were still standing in the center of the door frame with Kyoko situated in the hallway. From Makoto’s perspective, he couldn’t see so much, just the girl standing in arms reach from him. Kyoko however, could see into his room.</p>
<p>His room was normal to say the least. Most students, like Asahina or Byakuya, had much more personality laid out in their rooms such as posters on the wall or a change in the bedsheets. Small things made such a difference in the dorm rooms, but Makoto was just the default. Really though, he liked it like that; the room was simple and comfortable, just as it ought to be.</p>
<p>“Just the normal crowd. Byakuya was the one to tell me out of all people, so I figured you would’ve known,” She brushed her hair to the side before titling her eyes towards Makoto’s, “Mukuro and Byakuya certainly have an eye out for you specifically.” He bit his lip at the implication; After all, Kyoko was the ultimate detective, it was just in her nature to point out things like that even if it didn’t cross her mind completely. For her, it was all facts all the time even if that meant being blunt with her accusations. In this case, her implications of potential romantic feelings coming from not one, but two of their classmates.</p>
<p>“Eh, I'm not so sure about that. I mean, c’mon Mukuro is always so quiet and would definitely not be into someone like me.”</p>
<p>“And that is?”</p>
<p>Makoto shrugged, “She seems like she’d be into tall guys?. . . Like Mondo?” Kyoko grinned a bit before stifling her laugh underneath her breath.</p>
<p>“Are you coming to the party or what, Makoto?”</p>
<p>He thought for a moment, placing his finger next to his mouth like he normally did when he was so deep in thought. His eyes lit up, “Yeah! Sounds fun. Remember when we hung out in the courtyard together and we built that snowman?” Kyoko nodded and gave off one of her soft, endearing smiles.</p>
<p>Without any sort of warning, Kyoko turned around and made her way down the hallway. Halfway to the exit, she turned back to him, “I’ll see you tonight then. It’s not formal so you can show up in your normal clothes.” Makoto looked down to see his outfit.</p>
<p>Hope’s Peak had a firm dress code during school days, but they could really dress however they wanted during the weekends. Most students chose to stay at the school during the weekends, but the school allowed anyone who had permission to go visit their family or hang out with former friends from before they went to Hope’s Peak Academy. On this particular Saturday, he wore his dull almost clover colored zip up hoodie and a pair of baggy jeans.</p>
<p>He stepped back into his dorm room and shut the door. Rummaging through his closet he found a black jacket to put over his hoodie in case it got cold. It was already January, but winter hadn’t fully reached its stopping point.</p>
<p>Makoto laid back down on his bed eyeing the copious amount of school work he’d been working on all day. Sometimes whenever he started working, Makoto got bored and just stared aimlessly at the schoolwork for hours on end like his brain stopped functioning. The only time he could actually focus was when someone was attempting to help him. Usually this would be Kyoko or Taka, but everyone was too busy at this time of the year to actually help him with anything. It was up to him and phone calls with Komaru, his younger sister of which did not attend Hope’s Peak, but was competent enough at school to semi-understand the work the administration has given him.</p>
<p>He moved around his bed and began doing a 180 to see the clock on the wall behind his bed. “It’s only 5:47?” He groaned a bit trying to think up a way to pass the time. Makoto stood up and walked his way over to the papers and textbooks and stuffed them into his book bag to head over to the library. Even if no one was in there to help him, it would’ve been a nice change of scenery from a boring room like his.</p>
<p>Makoto made his way out of the room passing by several dorms on the way there. He could’ve gone the shorter way where he just passed by Kyoko’s and Taka’s rooms, but it was more comfortable to walk around near the trash room and the bathrooms. Not only did it waste just the right amount of time, but he could also see others walking in and out of their dorms. Generally, no one would have left their rooms at this time and were usually doing things like homework or showering.</p>
<p>Taking a turn down the hall, he saw none other than Sayaka speaking with Leon. The two of them had become close friends in their stay at the academy. It was painfully obvious Leon had feelings for Sayaka, but she didn’t mind the interactions.</p>
<p>Leon turned to Makoto, “Aye, if it isn’t my main man, Makoto!” He grabbed onto Makoto giving him a noogie as Sayaka held her hand to her face covering her laughter. He started to heat up and push out of Leon’s arms.</p>
<p>“Let go of him, Leon, or he's gonna explode,” Sayaka giggled half way through the sentence.</p>
<p>Makoto scrambled again with Leon still locking him in his arms, “Not helping Sayaka!”</p>
<p>Sayaka and Makoto had an odd relationship. They knew one another before Hope’s Peak and went to middle school with one another. While they weren’t in the same class, Sayaka had a fond memory of Makoto where he treated an injured bird that had almost drowned in their school's pool. It was significant enough for her to remember a kid like him, who hadn’t done many extraordinary things like being a globally revered pop star or famous baseball player. When they were reintroduced to one another in high school, it was a shock to Makoto that someone such as herself wouldn’t have forgotten him.</p>
<p>Makoto speaks with his voice muffled by Leons white jacket, “What are you two doing out here anyway?” Leon lets go of him causing Makoto to fumble over a bit which didn’t help with how short he was compared to Leon. He coughed a bit gasping at hair from smelling Leon’s underarm hair.</p>
<p>“We were discussing the party actual-”</p>
<p>Leon interjects and does his cheeky hand gesture, “More specifically we’re planning karaoke.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it's a karaoke party?” Makoto was sort of nervous for their replies. He wasn’t much of a singer and neither was anyone else in the group besides Sayaka and Leon. If it was a karaoke party, the only ones he envisioned coming were the two of them and maybe Sakura and Aoi.</p>
<p>Sayaka nods, “No, but we both agreed it would be a fun way to pass time if the party gets stale.” Leon fist bumps her as an agreement.</p>
<p>“Sweet,” Makoto awkwardly puts up finger guns before clutching his backpack, “I’m off to the library if you two need me to set up?” Sayaka nods, waving to him as Makoto backed away slowly.</p>
<p>Making his way down the hallway, he passed by the main circular hall connecting to things like the cafeteria and sauna. The school was built oddly with its several floors having plenty of rooms for the perfect communal living area. There were almost less classrooms than the rooms dedicated for life at Hope's Peak. The place was backed so heavily by the government that the school was basically the perfect hideout if some sort of natural disaster struck which was extremely common.</p>
<p>Makoto exited the living area and moved on to the school area. Taking a few turns, he got to the second floor before hearing a voice behind him shout. Makoto jumped and turned to see the person behind him.</p>
<p>“Makoto! I see you’re making your way up the stairs! Are you helping set up the party?” Taka almost always had his shouting demanding voice which was ironic as he berated everyone else for the same. He almost had a stroke hearing Genocider Jill, or as Makoto called her Jill, cackling in the halls. Taka stood up perfectly straight holding his hands to his hips.</p>
<p>Makoto rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Oh, I’m just heading to the library to study. . .!”</p>
<p>Taka gave a thumbs up to the short boy, “Even better, Makoto! Taking initiative to get better at school. I’m proud of you.” Makoto smiled reluctantly at the compliment still scratching his head.</p>
<p>The two began walking up the stairs to the second floor together quietly. Taka had a strange way of walking almost like a marching toy that you wound up and it would stomp its little feet around in a circle. Makoto was usually entertained by simple toys like that as a kid which had him focused for hours some days. It was fitting for Taka with his past and all, his father was the prime minister after all. Some days, he would hide in his room and panic as if everything he felt was a complete lie. No one could get him out of those fits quite like Mondo did.</p>
<p>They got down the hall past the second floor bathrooms and Taka smiled, “Farwell, Makoto. I have to go up the third floor now!” He marched himself up the third floor stairs leaving Makoto by himself once again.</p>
<p>He took a breath to himself heading into the boys bathroom for a moment to look into the mirror. He gulped at his reflection and closed his eyes mentally preparing himself for the library. It wasn’t like it was some accomplishment or giant fear of his, sometimes leaving his room was a pain in itself. Not depressed or anything. . . Just a pain. Makoto nodded to himself and smiled confidently gripping his backpack like a kid on their first day of school. Nothing could match his after bathroom stride of confidence even the way Kyoko elegantly walked the halls.</p>
<p>He stepped in front of the library doors and smiled gripping his fits in his hand, “Okay, Makoto. Let's study!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so I haven't had much motivation to write in the past couple of months, but I enjoyed writing this story a lot. Depending on my motivation levels, I might not even finish this story really which is a shame, because Danganronpa really makes me happy (might even consider it my hyper-fixation at the moment). I have another chapter in the works for this story and should post it in another few days. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>